ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 36
Text NOT JAY@!!!!! I scrome, running out the room as much as posible. Edward came after me, and grabbed my arm. His vice grib was soft and passionatly cold. I turned to hymn tears rivers upon my fae. How could I have betrailed hymn?! "Wat do you mean 'Not J?" He asked concened. I cried. "I fought Jay was hot when I locked at you insteed of you was hotwhen I looked at you!" Ward looks at me in surprise and utter disbeleaf. His beatiful rogue lips began to quiver softly, and his olluring Amber eyes frosted with tears. He was almost cring; I had hurt him so badly and I didn't know what to do :'( He turned from me brewdingly. "Bella," He said, "I am hurt. You found me not sexah?!" He turned around and had unbuttoned the front of his shirt. He lay bare to me lik a cream pasty of manliness, so delous and loving. His abnobnimals were twitching in angxiety, as were his large manly peckers. I wanted to caress hymn and tell that I love hymn and was sorry but I didn no what to do about it! T_T (Erin: That sadness expreshun is from anime but I'm not a weeboo ok?! I fell into his arms and cried. "I am sorry Ward, I'm sorry I ever dobed your sexahnes...I didn't men too." He shoved me away, and I felt like the dust bitah rtiin the world. "I love you 2, Joan," He spat at me sorta, "But you need to sort out who you really loaf. DO IT NOW!" He creamed and ran out the window, leaving me alone with the others who had come oput to check the conmotion. I cried at them. O o o o o o o o o O "You alright to go in there hun?" Becca, who patted me cumforting. I nodded if there was one thing I had to do it was sort out who I lived althogh I new I loved Ward and NOT JAY. JAY IS AN EVIL DOG BITCH WHO IS FAT AND UGLY AND MEAN AND HAS DIRTY DKRTY HARE!!! I kissed Becca good bye and left her Mufstang. I went inside the beutiful church, hopping to receve help from the place I had gotten it very otter time. Tis the Glory of Thyne Lord, to look after His Sheep (Somewhere in Job). Fatter Holden was weighing for me in the ater. "I pleasured you came!" He said wehn he saw me. "You have bean a god Christina and God is also merry at you." I blanked. "He told you?" Father Holden laughed. He has a nice laugh. "He told me? Yes, he did through the teavcings he laid out for us, and you so honorably fillow. Is this about Weed?" I cried and felt into the good father's arms, take us both to the ground crashingly after hitting the alter on the way down. I apollogised. "I'm so sorry Fatter!" I gased. He said it was alright. "It's alright...so, what is this about Ward, dear Erni?" I told him; I couldn't pick between the irresistabley, sexah Ward and the nasty, ugly yet somehow also kind of sexah and devoted Jay. He nodded. I assued him I wouldn't do anything nasty like EVAL SINNING THONGS until we got marrid. He smilled. "I know them both and they are both good Christians. There is no real difference betwen the purity of their heats. You will have to think Joan; do you love Ward or Jay? If one of them was going to save, and you could only save one, who would you die?" Ward. No. Jay. Ward. Jay. WaedJayWadJomeswards-BAH! I didn't know. He put a hand on my shoulder, undersaningly. He took my outside, and up the hill. "Joan, when I am faced with diffcult desision I cannot deside, I stand here where the sun shines brightest and let the lord guide me. I think this is where you should do now. "Ok." I said. I stood and closed my bautiful emerald eyes. I felt the sun shine warmly on my peach cream skin, my long aubum hare and my totally hot Victoria Bekham design, with sliming balck at the waste and a gorgous angular skirt that daggers at the ground. I stodd, and thought. I felt the words come to me as the warm golden light shone upon me. I looked up at the sky. Both Ward and Jay were standing there large like those dream sequents TV shows have. They were both shitless and hawt but smelling down at me innocently as well. I smil back and waved. I gased, because in my head it seamed like the nice light was actually coming specifically from (Erin: Edited out to keep ya guessing!)!!! He was the one golden showering me in this ! I scremed in joy and ran down the hill and into Beccas car, telling her that no matter how much lipstick she had on her lips would always look a bit ugly so to drop the fucking lippy and to drive to (Eirn: EDITED)'s Place so I could tell hymn!!!!!!111 I thanked god. Characters *Joan *Jacob (mentioned) *Edward *Becca *Father James Holden Notes *Since the next chapter is currently the last, and breaks away from this one's continuity, the identity of who Joan chooses is unknown. However, she is still with Edward in the next chapter, implying that it was, in fact, Edward. Chapter 36